Pengerat
by ambudaff
Summary: Ditulis untuk Halloween Day, tapi telat dipublish XD Sudut pandang orang kedua akan seseorang. Atau seekor.


Kau menggeliat kaget.

Terbangun karena rasa itu lagi. Seolah-olah ada yang menyentakkan, menarikmu dengan kasar, mengguncang-guncang, melemparmu dengan kasar.

Nyatanya kau masih bergelung di sudut ini. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, sekujur badan penuh keringat, rasa ketakutan yang sangat, rasa sakit dan ngilu di seantero badan.

Bahkan jika kau bergerak, akan kau temukan beberapa helai bulumu terlepas di seprei yang basah. Seolah ketakutan itu telah menjelma, bukan sekedar mimpi, tapi merasuk ke alam nyata.

Alam nyata, di mana tak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi kini. Di manapun, ia akan ditemukan. Hanya soal waktu saja. Hanya sementara. Selama ia masih menjadi

**PENGERAT**

_Harry Potter milik JK Rowling_

_Ditulis untuk Halloween Day, tapi baru sempat dipublish hari ini. Maaf XD_

-o0o-

"Ron! Kau ikut tidak?" suara itu membangunkanmu. Suara yang kau kenal betul. Sumber segala kegelisahan yang kau alami selama ini.

"OK, sebentar! Kukira dia sebaiknya ditinggalkan saja ya? Di sini juga dia paling tidur terus semalaman, tak akan ada yang menculik—"

"Memang siapa yang mau menculiknya? Biarkan saja, ayo!"

Ron tertawa. "Ya sudah! Aku datang!"

Suara-suara keduanya terus berbincang, kadang tertawa, kadang saling mengejek.

Dahulu, saat kau masih berada di lingkungan keluarga Weasley, kau tak sabar ingin segera masuk ke lingkungan Hogwarts lagi. Kau tak sabar ingin segera melihatnya.

Tapi, sadar tak sadar, seharusnya kau tahu, bahwa dia adalah sumber segala kegelisahan yang kau alami.

Mengapa kau bahkan mencari jalan mendekat untuk melihat seperti apa dia sekarang? Mengapa kau bahkan penasaran ingin mendengar suaranya? Mengapa kau ingin melihat apakah matanya memang seperti mata Lily? Apakah perawakannya memang seperti James? Apakah kelakuannya memang seperti Sirius?

Mengapa kau bukannya mencari tempat sejauh-jauhnya, agar kau aman? Agar tak ada kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menyingkap siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Jauh-jauh ke sana ke Eropa daratan, ke Prancis atau Jerman. Atau sekalian ke Asia.

Matamu berkedip.

-o0o-

"_Kukira aku tahu sesuatu," James berkata dengan nada kemenangan._

"_Apa, dear?" Lily masuk, di tangan yang satu membawa bayi Harry, tangan satunya membawa sebuah piring berisi cemilan._

"_Lily, aduh, jangan dua tangan penuh begitu. Sini aku bantu," Sirius langsung mengambil alih piring penganan di tangan Lily. "Maksudmu apa, Prongs?"_

"_Kau tahu, Mantra Fidelius itu. Dumbledore menyarankan agar Sirius yang menjadi Secret Keepernya—"_

"_Lalu?" Sirius kemudian duduk di sebelah kursi Lily, membelai rambut Harry yang terpejam, tidur dengan nyenyak._

"_Jika kita memilih Sirius, akan terlalu mudah ditebak. Pihak Voldemort akan mengejarnya sampai kapanpun."_

"_Kau pikir kau akan menggantikanku dengan siapa? Dengan Remus? Dengan Peter?" Sirius celingukan, karena keduanya belum juga tiba. Remus mungkin masih tidur, kelelahan setelah bulan purnama tadi malam. Sedang Peter, entahlah! Akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlambat._

_James tersenyum. Ia tahu pasti, pada siapa akan diserahkan titel Penjaga Rahasia itu._

-o0o-

Kau tak tahu kenapa dirimu mau saja dipelihara oleh anak keluarga Weasley. Mulanya memang kau mengatur agar dirimu dipelihara oleh mereka, bertujuan mencari informasi, dan Arthur Weasley orang yang tepat. Ia orang Kementrian, dan posisinya juga lumayan.

Tapi tak pernah kauperhitungkan, bahwa anak keenam keluarga Weasley itu seumur dengan anak James. Otomatis, mereka akan masuk Hogwarts dalam tahun yang sama. Sialnya lagi, mereka masuk asrama yang sama.

Dari mula kau bertemu dengan anak itu, kau sudah gentar. Di Hogwarts Express, kau hanya bisa berpura-pura bergelung, tertidur. Sebenarnya kau mendengar-dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bahkan kau tak berdaya saat kedua anak itu mencoba 'menyihir'mu.

Untung kedua anak itu termasuk aktif. Di asrama, kau kebanyakan tinggal bergelung di kamar, sementara kedua anak itu aktif bergerak ke sana kemari. Kadang bahkan di malam hari pun, di jam yang seharusnya mereka sudah tertidur, mereka mengendap-endap ke sana ke mari. Entah untuk apa. Tapi untukmu, untuk sementara, aman.

Mereka menjulukimu penidur, tuanmu malah kesal padamu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau terlalu pengecut untuk menampakkan dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Tidak seperti hari itu.

-o0o-

Gemetar, kau berlari. Tak seperti biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupmu untuk selamanya!

Baru saja rekanmu memberitahu hal yang tak mungkin kau lupakan. Pertama kau diberitahu, kau tak percaya. Tak mungkin.

Tapi ini nyata. Temanmu memilihmu, bukan teman yang lain. Biasanya, dari mereka berempat, kau adalah pilihan terakhir untuk apapun. Tapi kali ini, kau terpilih!

Kau ingin tertawa keras-keras saat itu. Merlin, ini adalah kesempatan yang tiada duanya!

James mengatakan bahwa pilihan itu sangat sempurna. Orang tentu akan mengira, Penjaga Rahasia adalah seorang yang pandai, sihirnya piawai, mahir mengatur strategi, setia kawan, sehingga jika Penjaga Rahasia itu dikepung Pelahap Maut, tak kan bisa semudah itu untuk mengorek rahasianya. Dengan demikian, Pelahap Maut akan berkecenderungan mengejar Sirius.

Sirius akan mengecoh mereka sedemikian rupa. Sirius banyak akalnya, tentu saja. Dan tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa rahasia disimpan padamu. Padamu, yang lemah dan pengecut ini.

Kau terus berlari. Dan terus gemetar. Gemetar karena tak menyangka kau bisa semujur ini. Dipercaya teman-temanmu sebagai Penjaga Rahasia.

Kau menyeringai.

Tentu saja, kau akan langsung menyampaikannya pada Yang Mulia. Dan namamu akan dikenal di seluruh lingkaran pendukung Yang Mulia.

Larimu tak teratur, kadang nyaris terjatuh karena kaki yang satu menghalangi kaki yang lain, tapi kau menyeringai.

-o0o-

Saat semua orang menjulukimu bodoh, kau mungkin tak sadar. Hanya menyeringai saja. Tapi waktu demi waktu merayap, dan kau baru merasakannya.

Bahwa kau memang tak pernah berpikir panjang.

Itulah bedanya kau dan teman-temanmu. Sehingga orang menjuluki mereka pandai, karena mereka juga berpikiran luas dan untuk jangka panjang. Sedangkan kau, kau hanya berpikir untuk saat ini saja.

Saat dengan bangga kau memaparkan fakta bahwa kau dipercaya menjadi Penjaga Rahasia. Bahwa kau memegang apa yang kaukira Rahasia Terbesar yang sedang dicari Yang Mulia.

Tapi harapanmu pupus tatkala Yang Mulia tampaknya hanya mendengarmu sekilas. Yang Mulia hanya tertarik pada informasinya saja, bukan pembawa beritanya. Dan langsung pergi ke Godric's Hollow.

Baru kausadari saat itu.

Persahabatanmu dengan ketiga Gryffindor itu telah kau tukar dengan—yang kau sangka kau akan mendapatkannya—sekedar nama besar. Yang ternyata berupa harapan semu. Kau tak tahu, Yang Mulia tak pernah memandang sebelah mata pada golongan sepertimu. Kau tak pernah akan bisa menaikkan harkatmu di hadapan Yang Mulia.

Jadi apa yang kaudapat?

Kau memang sedang tak ada di Godric's Hollow saat itu, tapi semua seakan terasa. Bagaimana kedua rekanmu sedang melepas nyawa. Bagaimana suasana mencekam. Bagaimana malam mencengkeram.

Dan kau tahu bahwa takkan ada hari esok yang normal bagimu.

Sirius mengejarmu memang, dan bisa kau kelabui sementara. Hanya dia yang tahu bahwa kaulah Penjaga Rahasia. Semua orang yang berkepentingan dengan Mantra Fidelius ini tahu bahwa Penjaga Rahasia adalah Sirius, dan kau memberi kesan bahwa kau mati-matian mengejarnya, hingga kau meledak berkeping-keping, meninggalkan sepotong jari.

Kau aman sementara.

Sirius tidak dihukum mati. Ia masih hidup, dan suatu saat akan membuka rahasia kalau diberi kesempatan. Tapi kau sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu lagi. Kau hanya bisa menyembunyikan diri sebaik mungkin.

Dan di sinilah kau berada, di dalam kamar tempatmu dulu bersama rekan-rekanmu, rekan-rekan yang kau khianati.

Begitu kau dipelihara oleh anak Weasley itu, belum terasa apa-apa. Begitu kau masuk kembali ke dalam lingkungan Hogwarts, rasa was-was semakin besar. Walau kau tahu, selagi Sirius masih di Azkaban, tak akan ada yang membuka penyamaranmu.

Bukan, bukan Sirius. Tapi perasaanmu sendiri, menghantuimu.

Yang kau tak tahu, semakin mendekati tanggal 31 Oktober, rasa itu ada lagi.

Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tak dapat kau usir. Ketakutan. Mencekam.

Rasa tegang saat James menghadapi Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Rasa panik dan tegang saat Lily menghadapi Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Suasana yang mencekam.

Rasa itu akan selalu bersamamu, kini dan selamanya.

Selamanya, hai Pengerat!

**FIN**


End file.
